


Duel of Attraction

by Lady Sybelle (Joanne45)



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Community: PornBattleIX, Drama, F/M, Oneshot, Passion, Romance, Smut, Unbridled Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne45/pseuds/Lady%20Sybelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smirks sarcastically. She smiles triumphantly. He calls her insufferable wench. She calls him eccentric fool. What comes next...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duel of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make this fic simple and I'm still learning in grammar...badly! Definitely, I love the scene where the Great Detective got...well you know this scene. So here's the backstory I made here...

_He smirks sarcastically_

 _She smiles triumphantly_

 _He calls her insufferable wench_

 _She calls him eccentric fool_

 _He touches her cheek tenderly_

 _She pushed away from him cautiously_

 _He pulled her as he kissed her mouth deeply_

 _She shrugged as she slapped him across his face_

 _He kissed her again and again...passionately_

 _She slaps him hard then she kisses him back...rapturously_

 _He felt her mouth with kisses hot and ready_

 _She felt his mouth with kisses hunger and greedily_

 _He dropped her robe on the floor_

 _She stripped his clothing on the floor_

 _He savors her mouth back with his tongue dances hers_

 _She moans involuntary with her arms wrapped around his neck_

 _He wound around her naked body with sheer embrace_

 _She held him closes his naked body as she pulled him onto her bed_

 _He was ready with his body hot and hard_

 _She was ready with her body hunger and eager_

 _He felt her body aflame his laced with lust in muster_

 _She felt his body responded his with tempted in power_

 _He slowly entered her as he gasped between pain and pleasure_

 _She gasped in a shock inside her body as she cries between pain and pleasure_

 _He slowed at first and then faster with more flames_

 _She moans and whimpers with her head spins in delirious state_

 _He impaled her harder and faster as he griped onto her wrists against the bed_

 _She held him harder and tighter as her legs wrapped around his waist_

 _He cries finally as he reached his climax_

 _She cries agonizingly as she reached her climax_

 _He laid with her for a while as he looks upon her, stroking her cheek lovingly_

 _She stares and smiles firmly at him, with tears on her eyes_

 _"I love you, Irene," he said in a soft tone. "I will bested you."_

 _"And I love you, Sherlock," she replied in a whisper. "And I will bested you forever."_


End file.
